Cloud computing allows for hosted services and resources necessary to operate some of the hosted service to be located at a remote location from the user of the cloud computing hosted service. The remote location may be geographically separated from the user by a few miles or a few continents. Additionally, a hosted service additionally is associated with data used in conjunction with the hosted service. Therefore, the user, the hosted service, and the data all may be geographically separate from one another. Resources required to operate a hosted service may increase with distance between the user, hosted service, and data.